xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mia
Mia (Japanese: , Mīa; English dub: ) is a recruitable playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. ''She is a Curator and a member of the private military organization BLADE. Unlike other recruitable characters who can only be recruited after finishing a specific Affinity Mission, recruiting Mia requires the completion of a chain of Normal Missions. Her location varies depending on how many of these missions have been completed. If she is recruitable, she can be found on the deck of the Ma-non Ship if she is not in the active party. Appearance Mia is a human with green eyes and short blonde hair. She is approximately 156 cm tall. Personality Mia is a cheerful, adventure-seeking girl with an exuberant personality. She's good at getting herself into trouble, but only because of her extreme desire for exploration. She shares with Cross that she aspires to become just like her parents, two seasoned explorers who would often leave her for the greater part of a year as they traveled the world. She also shared that they praised her habit of wandering, showing encouragement instead of anger when she'd stray as a child. She hopes to make them proud by continuing their legacy on Mira. Story After washing out of BLADE training, Mia decides to venture on her own, and manages to talk Cross into gathering some equipment for her. With new weapons and armor in hand, Mia sets off across the Mira. She occasionally runs into trouble, but fortunately Cross coincidentally shows up just in time to help her out. In Battle Mia's Class is Psycorruptor. When she first becomes recruitable, she is level 46 and rank 3. She wields a Knife and a Raygun. Her two unique arts are Beam Bomber and Clarity Ray. Missions Normal Missions * ''Mamma Mia! * Adventure! * Mighty Mia * It's-a Mia! * Mia is Missing! Basic Missions * Hailing the Chief! Affinity Missions * Mia Grows Up Affinity Links * Walter Quotes Soul Voices * "C'mon! We gotta get right in their face!" * "Come on! Break out the big guns!" * "Heal me, please! I don't want to die..." * "Now! Get some ranged shots in!" * "At this rate, we're bound to win. Fire away!" * "Use an aura! It'll help us get the edge!" * "So long, sucker! Let's buff up just to be safe!" * "They're not taking me down. Gimme some power!" * "Shoot, shoot, then shoot s'more!" * "I could use a little help here, please!" * "Avenge me, Chief..." * "Yeah! Wrecked it! Now blast that sucker!" * "Follow me! Fire with everything you've got!" * "Hey, Chief. Let's use our Overdrives!" * "It's working! Yesss! Use melee attacks, next!" * "I may be low on fuel, but that won't keep me from stompin' you!" After Battle Banter * "Nice one, guys!" * "That was a cinch!" * Cross (Male Classic) "I know we're fighting for humanity, but it all feels so futile." Mia "Aw. Sorry you're not really feeling it." * Cross (Male Studious) "Sorry I lost my cool just then." Mia "Hey, it's cool...! That...you lost...your cool...ugh." * H.B. "Follow my example, Mia, and you'll go far." Mia "Yes, sir! (...Almost as far as that stick up your butt.)" After Gaining Level * "Who's growing by leaps and bounds? THIS girl!" Dialogue * "Looking at them, I think that's probably how my folks were, too." "Each one serving as the other's compass. The perfect partners for adventure..." "Man..." "Now I really miss my dads." Gallery 117.jpg|Official Art Tatsu and Meer.JPG|Mia alongside Tatsu Mia and Nopons.JPG|Mia surrounded by Nopons Mia's character info.JPG| Mia character infobox Mia Affinity.png|Mia's icon in the Affinity Chart Category:Humans Category:Characters in X Category:Female Characters in X Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Mia Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Noctilum NPCs Category:Oblivia NPCs Category:Ma-non Ship NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs